This invention relates to cellular plant growing assemblies, and specifically to on-ground and portable assemblies.
The present invention provides a botanical assembly having a plurality of multiple soil mix compartments, wherein the compartments may be retained within a box, the compartments being supported by a drain board and an impermeable liner, the liner being supported and encased by the box. An appropriate drain for recycling water and nutrients from the multiple cellular layer and its combination is provided herein. The Original CELLUGRO.TM. System
The original CELLUGRO system is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,240, issued Dec. 31, 1996. That assemblage consists of an in-ground assembly container for plant propagation, formed of plastic strips joined together to form, when compressed, a honeycomb configuration of container cells. Each cell is used to grow individual types of trees or plants. Walls of the cells are respectively embossed to enhance containment of potting soil. By combining the honeycomb container cells with a pervious mat and an impervious supporting liner, applied nutrients and water will not escape into the ground soil except by controlled pipe drainage. This combination will thus allow for total water and nutrient recirculation back through the system or drainage. The outlay includes a PVC liner or other impervious material, an optional drainage layer and weed control fabric.
INVENTOR DATE PAT. NO. DESCRIPTION Dietz Aug., 1977 4,041,641 Growing Plants within an Enclosure Skaife July 1980 4,213,274 Organic Growing Medium Gjertz et al. Aug., 1983 4,395,846 Cellular Compartments Boxes Van Wingerden June 1984 4,453,344 Seedling Propagating Container Katila et al. April 1986 4,578,899 Set of Growing Cells for Growing Plants Wingerden Dec., 1988 Re. 32,808 Plant Propagating Container and Method Erkkila May 1993 5,213,857 Cell-Structure Plant Growing Container